Windclan
by Travis Waltz
Summary: This is my other challenge for the Nerdclan forum, it is about if Fireheart had joined Windclan instead of Thunderclan.


He had just been I normal kitty pet since he was born, since he could remember. He lived in a house that had a big window in the back, one that if he was to lay on the edge of it he could overlook the Moore and watch as the land exposed the rabbits that lived on it and he could see wind coming and going in strong or light blows as the grass moved with it. Yes rusty had the normal life of any house cat but it was something about the mundane feeling of his life or of how he just didn't want to stay put that pushed him every morning onto the Moore, the grass land further and further from home.

"It is always so peaceful out here, and yet so free and wild… how could this be?" he wondered to himself and ventured further, he saw a rabbit and watched it with curious eyes. He heard a rubble in the brush that made him freeze up and watched as small cat dashed out of the bushes and chased after the furry little animal matching its pace and stride and soon caught up to it before ending the prey that he had worked so hard to get. The cat was what seemed Rusty's age and was breathing very hard. His pelt was brown and as he made his way back to the bush Rusty noticed another cat leaving the bush and making his way towards the other.

He walked with power and approached the other young cat. He was older then both of them that was for sure and his pelt was black and he had fluffy ears. Rusty also noticed that his left paw was twisted at a strange and painful angle.

"Well done Onepaw," he said to the smaller tabby that smiled but at the same time seemed surprised.

"You were watching me chase the rabbit Deadfoot?" He asked him and the older cat nodded.

"Were you not able to scent me young one? The wind was blowing towards us both but at the same time there was still a possibility for detection," he said and for a moment One-whatever paused and said nothing before shaking his head.

"I guess I was too concentrated on the rabbit to notice," he said and put his head down. The older cat just smiled at him and touched his noise to his head.

"You will learn in time to be able to pick up scents no matter what you are focusing on Onepaw. Like the stranger over there who has been watching you for some time as well," the older cat looked at Rusty who didn't move and Onepaw turned towards him, fur standing on end. He hissed and Rusty felt a high level of fear come into his body but he held his ground.

"Intruder, Deadfoot," Onepaw said and prepared himself to attack before Deadfoot stepped in front of him.

"If you were actually trying to scent him you would have noticed that he is a kittypet by smell. He is of no threat to us, I am actually surprised he didn't run when you started chasing the rabbit. What is your name young one?" he asked and Rusty talked quickly out of curiosity.

"My name is Rusty, who are you?" he asked and the two cats approached him.

"My name is Deadfoot deputy of Windclan and this is Onepaw, he is also of Windclan and he is an apprentice. Rusty looked at both of the cats confused. He wasn't sure what Deadfoot had said or what anything he had said meant.

"What is a Windclan?" He asked and the older cat smiled.

"Windclan is one of the four clans that live in this land; our ancestors have lived here for many many moons and have kept our clans strong. The four clans are Windclan, Riverclan, Thunderclan and Shadowclan," Deadfoot explained and Rusty tried to soak in as much as he could.

"What is a deputy?" he asked trying not to feel stupid at the same time.

"A deputy is the second in command of the clan. I help our leader Tallstar run things. A clan has a Leader, Deputy, Warriors, Queens, Elders, Kits, Apprentices and a Medicinecat. Kits who are six moons old are then given to a warrior who trains them. Warriors fight and hunt for the clan. When they become old then they are honored as elders. Queens who will give birth to kits stay in a nursery and a medicine cat takes care of the whole clan," he summed up all he could knowing that he most likely over loaded Rusty.

"What is it you called me… a kittypet?" he asked.

"A kittypet is a cat that is not clanborn and live with two legs," Onepaw answered this time. Before anything could be said a cry rang out and both cats looked in the same direction.

"Shadowclan, quickly we must defend the clan," meowed Deadfoot quickly and charged off in that direction followed by Onepaw. Rusty stood there and noticed they had forgotten the rabbit, so picking it up in his jaw he ran after them hopping to hear more. When he followed them he found a scene of battling, fur flying and tails whipping as cats attacked one another.

"Oh my gosh," he said to himself and dropped the rabbit; he saw that the Windclan cats, or who he thought were them behind outnumbered and decimated. Everyone was fighting even a mother who was losing a battle protecting her kits. Without thinking Rusty through himself at the attacker, he had no idea what he was doing but he slashed at him and heard a cry come from his throat. Rusty bit down on him and felt the hot pain of claws slash his ear but before real damage could be inflicted on him the mother slashed the attackers belly who then through Rusty off and ran back.

"Thank you," was all she said before moving and even though he felt victorious he noticed that the attackers were winning and before he could help someone else, he heard a yowl come from who he recognized as Deadfoot for all to retreat. The cats ran and Rusty followed after picking up the rabbit.

"After them," he heard another cat snarl and then ran faster. The group of cats was being chased and yet Rusty continued to go with them. Eventually they came to a point where they found that the other cats where not following and the group rested panting from being tired.

"What are we going to do Tallstar?" A cat asked a white and black tom, whose tail was longer then Rusty had ever seen on any other cat. "What is that sent?" asked another and the other cats looked at Rusty, who had the rabbit in his mouth still, they didn't look happy.

"You left your rabbit back there," he said and felt how bad the situation was. Deadfoot walked towards him with a strange look on his face.

"You brought the rabbit that Onepaw caught? A kittypet wasn't scared off by Shadowclan?" He asked and the others looked confused and hostile.

"Yes, he left it when you went to fight those attackers and I thought you… might well… want it," he said.

"He also saved me from one of the Shadowclan warriors," a queen said and it was the one he had indeed helped in combat. Tallstar walked towards him and lowered his head.

"Young one you have shown bravery in the likes I have never seen from a kittypet, I must say I am impressed. We can't send you back as Shadowclan will be in our hunting grounds but for now you can stay with Windclan. Temporarily you will go by Firepaw in honor of your flame colored pelt until you can go home or keep your name if you choose to stay," he said and the small crowd of cats looked just as surprised as Firepaw did.


End file.
